degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Meet the Culture Club
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'''episode 1. '''Meet the Culture Club The culture club meet daily. They're not supposed to but it's become routine for them. The first to arrive is 16 year old and second year student, Yazzy. She's always the first one there as she believes in being on time. Yazzy's a kind girl and would do anything for anybody. Everyone loves her and she always brings a smile to everyone's face. Yazzy's a proud wearer of her uniform and always wears it correctly. The second to arrive is third year student and President of the club, Cam. Cam's one of the nices guys on the planet and is well respected around the school for it. He's never been very good at making friends however but the Culture Club changed everything when he befriended the other seven members. 'Yazzy: '''Hey! '''Cam: '''Hi. First as usual I see '''Yazzy: '''Wouldn't be any other way ''They both laugh 'Cam: '''Where's everyone else? '''Yazzy: '''They should be here any minute ''Right on cue the door opened and in comes second year student Lizzy. Lizzy is the one person you doesn't mess with. Her violent nature is known around the school and over time, many student has become a victim. Lizzy can't stand her uniform and is forever making it more interesting by adding sparkles or colour. 'Lizzy: '''Wuddup bitches, your Queen is here '''Cam: '''Where? I don't see anyone '''Lizzy: '''Don't make me hit you ''Lizzy gives Cam a cold stare and he immediately backs off 'Lizzy: '''Where the hell is everyone else? ''The next two students to arrive are second year student Tori and third year student Damian. Tori and Damian are best friends and practically inseparable. There were rumours at one point that these two were in a sexual relationship but it was denied by the two. Tori is an IRL shipper. She ships anyone she finds to have cute interactions, much to her club members annoyance. Beyond that however, Tori is a sweet girl who cares about the club and the people in it. Damian is a big name around the school and is known to have slept with many students. He was given the nickname "Virginty Stealer" after he took the virginity of multiple students. He now has requests from virgin students for him to take their virginity. As a result, Damian never buttons his shirt up properly to give an air of seductiveness to him. 'Lizzy: '''Well you finally showed '''Damian: '''I'm sorry, I was preoccupied '''Cam: '''What. Were you busy screwing students? '''Damian: '''Actually no....I was making plans to screw students '''Tori: '''You're such a skeeze '''Damian: '''You love it bae ''At this moment the sixth member of the group arrives, second year student Gegi. Gegi is the quiet one of the group but that doesn't stop her socialising with them during club meetings. 'Gegi: '''Sorry, I'm late '''Yazzy: '''It's ok, the other two aren't here yet. '''Gegi: '''Oh that's good. For a second, I thought I was going to be the last one to arrive. I'd hate for that to happen '''Lizzy: '''Well, you could always try and show up earlier '''Gegi: '''You're so funny Lizzy ''Next through the door is Ash, second year and major fujioshi. The club aren't aware of this however and for now Ash would rather keep it this way. 'Ash: '''Is everyone here already? '''Cam: '''Not quite. '''Ash: '''Who's missing? '''Lizzy: '''Who do you think? ''Outside the classroom, a voice can be heard 'Kieran: '''No, that wasn't what I was trying to--Please, ju-- I just want to '''Girl: '''PERVERT ''The culture club stick their heads out the door to witness the fun 'Kieran: '''Don't say that so loudly. All I was trying to do was compliment your bust ''A loud slap is heard and the club burst into laughter as Kieran walks over to them with a hand-shaped red mark burned onto his cheek. Second year student Kieran is hapless in love. He's been rejected many times since starting high school. Beneath his perverted exterior, he's a nice guy and a vital part of the group. Kieran is useless at wearng his uniform properly and is always under pressure from Yazzy to tuck his shirt in or wear his tie the right way. He never listens though. 'Ash: '''What were you doing complimenting her bust? '''Lizzy: '''Were you just asking for a slap '''Kieran: '''No! I was after references for my manga ''The group laugh again 'Kieran: '''I'm serious guys '''Tori: '''You mean this manga that we've never seen '''Gegi: '''Is it a secret '''Damian: '''It's probably private, he probably uses it at night when he's-- '''Kieran: '''THANK YOU THAT'S ENOUGH '''Yazzy: '''Why were you asking random girls about their boobs? '''Kieran: '''Because the last time I asked you, this happened ''Kieran lifts up his shirt to reveal a large bruise on his stomache\ 'Lizzy: '''Hey! I'm proud of that. My finest work '''Kieran: '''I couldn't breathe properly for a week '''Lizzy: '''Case in point '''Cam: '''Alright everyone, enough. ''Everyone heads back inside and sits around the club table. '''Cam: '''Let's get started then... Category:Blog posts